GUNDAM Crossroad
by sept77223mer
Summary: A year after Eves war, the world had change. The Gundam pilots are now members of the Preventers, working in order to protect the peace many have sacrifice to achieve. While on a mission to investigate a colony, a strange incident leads them to a world they know nothing about along with new possibilities. Please leave a REVIEW.
1. Phase 00: Calm before the storm

A/N: This is a revise version of chapter that Sept77223mer posted last Oct 12. A few things were change but only just a little.

Disclaimer: Sept77223mer does not anything, neither Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed or any Gundam related stories. They belong to their respected owners.

Phase 00: CALM BEFORE THE STORM

After Colony 196, approximate a year after the devastating Eves War that took countless lives. Humanity has now moved on from its horrendous past and has grown accustomed to the peace brought by their own combined efforts led by the Earth Sphere Unified Nation or simply ESUN, who after the war became a democracy and is now governed by its former Queen and the former ruler of Sanc Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft.

Right after the war, the USEN took a stance of total pacifism and ordered the dismantlement of all war weapons including mobile suits and thus dissolved its own military. Despite this, a small group consisted former soldiers still existed, the only organization allowed to maintain mobile suits and whose sole purpose was to protect the peace and prevent any potentially dangerous treat to arise and destroy it.

This group was known as the Preventers, charge of maintaining peace and order. They showed no mercy to anyone that threatened the peace for any kind of reason because if ever they are to succeed then the deaths of thousands in the war for its sake would have been in vain.

All forms of firearms were annihilated and this of course did not except the Gundams who were by then destroyed by the hands of theirown pilots along with any kind of information relating to them so that they would not fall into the wrong hands and to ensure this peace would last for a very long time.

Living in a world where their Gundams no longer exist, the Gundam pilots decided to join the Preventers in order to continue protecting what they have been protecting this whole time, the people of the colonies. It is because they too like everyone else does not wish for another bloody war to break out.

* * *

><p>It was a busy day at the colony cluster 01. People were going about their daily lives, adults went to their respective work place and children went to school. In these kind days, Preventer agents were now busy in the own office, sorting out document and the like. One particular agent was running towards the upper levels of the building that was their Headquarter. This young man was probably in his late teens and adorned platinum gold hair and blue eyes. He swiftly dodges any co-workers he might have bump into along the way and finally arrived in his destination, the office of his superior officer.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. Got a little side tracked due to the traffic on the way," the young man who addresses the five people already occupying the said office as he entered.

"You arrived just in time, Mr. Winner. Please sit down," said the women seated behind the desk. She looks about 19 and had brown hair and eyes. The other four were seated in front of the desk. He took the empty seat of the second to the right

"Now that you're all here, Let get to the task at hand," spoke the women as the screen behind her come to life and showed certain coordinates in space where clusters of abandoned colonies were positioned

"We have reason to suspect that there may be OZ remnants hiding inside one of these colonies," she told them."Your task this time is simple, investigate these colonies and find if there really are remnants in them." "And why is that, Lady Une" said one of the men in front of her whom had brown hair and green eyes.

"Well as it may be Trowa, we got this information from an unknown source but even so we cannot take any chances," the Woman called Lady Une replied.

"Is there any more questions," Lady Une laying her eyes on each of them, when seeing that they have none continued "Then prepare to leave this evening."

"Yes, ma'am," all five stood up and saluted to their superior. They left the office without another word, heading to their separate workplace to start gathering equipments they would need.

"Man, another mission... at least we get a break from paperwork for the day and have field work," said a man that had bright violet eyes and long brown that was in a braid. "You seem to be itching to have something to do aside from paperwork, Duo….and get away from your office for once," commented the man from earlier with blue eyes with a smile. The others made a distinctive chuckle. No one hated paper work more than him who was now known as Duo.

"Correct Quatre, What's with the mountain of paperwork anyway?" Duo said. "You neglected to do them for the past week," said a man that had black eyes and hair, pointing out that Duo disregarded his paper for an entire week. "I had other things to do, Wufei," replied Duo

"At any rate, we'll meet at the colony docks, 12 this afternoon. Don't be late," The one with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes interrupted the conversation when they arrived in front his office, opening the door and closing it behind him. The others exchange glances, all of them thinking what had gotten him, before finally moving and entering their own office that was near his.

* * *

><p>At the colony harbor, three men stood waiting for their companions. There was still time before their scheduled meeting, which is 15 minutes away.<p>

Finally, their two friends have arrived just in the nick of time, looking a little bit worn out, apparently having had to run from the main road to the harbor due to the heavy traffic.

They boarded the ship that they were supposed to use on the trip. Doing some last minute adjustments and looking if they were all set and ready to go, at last they began their little voyage to the cluster of colonies.

Line Break

The trip to the colonies was an uneventful one unless you would count the several debris, they encountered left by the last war along the way. At the present time, they were now nearing the cluster of colonies.

Coming to a halt so that their suppose enemies would not be able to detect them. They put the ship on autopilot and put on space suits that were completely black except the red outlines. They jump away from the ship and slowly drifted off in space, heading for one of the colonies.

Stepping in the colony, they split up to cover more grounds and thus started their investigation and exploration.

* * *

><p>Heero was growing suspicious the more he spent in these corridors. Something was definitely not right here. The place was definitely devoid of life in contrast to the report they have received even if it was from an anonymous source.<p>

On the bright side, this colony was in use just a few weeks ago. There was evidence that said that some people had been doing some kind of research here. He continued to search every nook and cranny of the rooms he passed by and so far what he found disturbed him.

The people working in this place had been researching mobiles and worst of all, this included the Gundam. The information here was enough to remake all five of the Gundams. Details were very accurate and specific.

Deciding to relay this information to the others, he began to make his way back to where they split up. All of a sudden, he heard a loud bang coming from his left. Rushing its source, he ran into Trowa on the way, what both of them saw was not anything they expected.

The origin of the noise had been from inside of one of the colony hangars where mobile suits were once stored. Duo had already inside; evidently he was the culprit whom causes the noise in an attempt to turn on the lights in the dark hangar. He had accidentally pushed the button that activated one of the claws in the hangar that drop a huge metal bar. Quatre and Wufei arrive soon after Trowa and Heero.

When the lights turned on all five stared in shock at what they are seeing right in front of them. Right there, lined up in order were mobile suits that were the splitting image of their Gundams that they had supposedly destroyed right after the war.

Duo was the first to recover from the shock and voice out the question that lingered in everyones mind. "How is that even possible? No one alive should have the the infor..."

Duo didn't manage to finish due to Quatre's interruption. Looking through the glass windows situated at the far side of the hanger, with a tingle of fear in his voice, he said "And it seems that's not the first of our worries."

The four followed what Quatre said and the sight disturbs them more than the mobile suits. The entire colony of being engulf by a series of bright blue particles.

The colony started to shake tremendously cause by the unknown particles. The Gunsam pilots had to grab hold something to keep them steady and before long they were losing their strength and struggled to keep themselves awake. At last they succumb to the darkness and lost consciousness.

The unknown blue particles continued to cover the exterior of the colony until you could no longer see it. The only thing one could have seen was a large ball blue light getting brighter and brighter by the minute until at the very last minute it exploded in a great big blast.

* * *

><p>Several miles away from the colony, seating in the darkness of space was the alone ship colored in a mixture of blue and white. The ship watch as the blue particles engulfs the colony, unmoving until the colony was nothing more than a light-blue ball and then exploded. The aftershocks push the ship away but manage to stand its ground by only a little.<p>

Once the crew of the ship found their bearing, they started the ship's engine and turned the ship around. It sped away in the opposite direction from where the colony was once was, leaving only a trail of green particles.


	2. Phase 00: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Sept77223mer does not anything, neither Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed or any Gundam related stories. They belong to their respected owners.**

Duo woke up to the sound of a beeping, the world was spinning around him. His ears were ringing and his eyes were a bit fuzzy. It took him a moment to get bearings back and take a sitting position. '_What the hell happened?' _Duo thought, rubbing the side of his head that of throbbing.

It looks as though they have been knock out. He remembered blue particles of light, blinding whiteness, then complete darkness that was it. He had no idea what those things were but Duo was sure, they were responsible for knocking them unconscious.

When everything finally comes to focus on his vision, Duo began to assess his surroundings. _'Nothing seems to be out of plays,'_ he said mentally.

The half finish colony was still in the same state as he last saw it. The broken equipment's scattered on the floor and the empty atmosphere still lingered in the air. The only thing different from what he could remember was the scenery shown outside by the glass window of the hangar, instead of the clusters of colonies from before, were a number of asteroids.

'_Good thing they aren't crashing into colony, that'll be the death of us' Duo mused._

He was then pulled out from his train of thoughts by Trowa whom spoke to him in a low tone. "Duo, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Trowa simply shrug in response. Both of them stood up from where they sat, brushing off some dust that has somehow made their way onto their cloths.

"I have a bit of a headache but aside from that, I'm ok"

"What do you think happened," Duo inquired to his longtime friend.

"I'm not really sure myself," Trowa responded thoughtfully.

The two fellow pilots stood there in silence. During the time the two had spoken, Wufei had walk off somewhere, seriously, no one knows what goes on that complex mind of his. While on the other hand, Heero had approach one of the computers that were still operational inside the hangar.

Only Quatre was left behind standing with Duo and Trowa, who seemed to have frozen on the spot, minding drifting off to his own world.

"Hey, Quatre, What are you thinking?"

Quatre was jolted awake from his daydreaming by Duo's voice. "Nothing, Duo." The blond answered.

The two did not look convince by the reply but left it aside, Quatre will be sure to tell them what it is later on.

"Well, then. Why don't we check on those Gundams we saw earlier?" Duo spoke with excitement and curiosity evident in his voice as he made his way to the five mobile suits inside the hangar.

They were still there, showing no sign whatsoever of what transpired a few minutes ago. They still loomed over the pilots and gave a menacing vibe that a Gundam always seemed to have, as if giving a silent message that _whomever lay eyes on me shall suffer a horrible death_ or something like that.

Trowa and Quatre soon followed Duo, gazing at the supposed Gundams with a mixture of confusion and wonder. Confusion on where the mobile suits had come from and wonder on the way these mobile suits were very much similar to their own.

The three pilots jump unto the cockpits of their respective machines.

Duo had entered the cockpit of his buddy's look-alike. He really does miss his long lost buddy. He felt at home inside the cockpit and knew just why it was so.

He started up the Gundam, green and yellow light decorated the screen as they turned on. He inspected the MS system and discovered a number of interesting things. First of all was that this machine just may not just look identical to his buddy but may just be really is his longtime friend and companion he had shared numerous experience with, Deathscythe Hell.

Duo had then proceed to the weaponry, the Vulcan gun, fire-linked, twin beam scythe and the buster shield were all there. The armaments were functional as well. Gundanium alloy was also the materials used to create the armor. "The people that made these Gundams put a lot research and effort in making them," Duo thought out loud, smiling all the way.

There was then, Duo had stumbled upon systems he was unfamiliar, systems that were not in the former Deathscythe Hell. Something called the C.P.E Identification code and a part placed near the power supply called N.J.C. What those stand for, Duo had no idea.

He comes out of the cockpit to check on Trowa and Quatre. He couldn't spot the tall youth but he did see Quatre suspended near the hatch of Sandrock. Since the anti-gravity system of the colony wasn't working, all of them were sort of flouting.

"Quatre, How is it?"

The braided boy asked. The recipient of the said question turned to face its speaker. His face was emotionless which by the way was weird. He rarely hides his emotions and when he did, he was either really worried or very angry. Duo bet it was the latter.

"The presence of these mobile suits gives me a bad feeling."

"It's probably just the vibe typical Gundams always give, no need worry too much."

"It's not that, something different, as if a great malicious presence is behind them."

The two were then interrupted by Heero calling them down.

"Duo, Trowa, Quatre, mind coming down here," Heero shouted out to the three boys. He had the same indifferent look he always had.

As for Trowa, the silent boy had come out of his hiding place, which was the cockpit of the Heavyarms and slide down along with Quatre and Duo by means of cable wire.

Once all four of them where hurdled into a semi-circle, Quatre ask an obvious question that might or might not have been on the others mind.

"What about Wufei?"

Heero didn't answer but instead move to a switch on the keyboard behind him. The screen started to turn on and showed a face all four were very much acquainted with, Doctor J's.

The professor look about the same when they last saw him, like a year was merely days to him. His usual lab coat was on and of course, his right claw that replaced his hand.

"Well, Hello my boys, these here is a pre-recorded video as I do not know when you will be viewing these and hopefully, I am long gone. I am sure you are wondering what is happening and here is a short explanation." The Doctor took a deep breath and then continued.

"First is that you are no longer in The After Colony Era but in another timeline called the Cosmic Era. The two are not much different from each other as in both, humanity has moved on to live in space. The only significant difference is that, the Cosmic Era is where Humanity is divided into two kinds. The Coordinators, who are genetically enhance Humans and the Naturals, whom have had no alternations. Secondly, at the moment, the two are involve in a conflict that may eventually end in an unimaginable catastrophe. I am to in trust you the responsibility of stopping this conflict from escalating any further. The Five Gundams before you will help in these task. This is the final mission we are to give you." He pause for a second and resumed.

"And on a last note, the only way for you to return home is to find a group named CPE. I was once part of this group and is the only one to possess the technology to bring you back. The Gundams where in their possession until recently and are most likely the once to put this Operation in motion. Good luck and trust me, you will need it."

The screen turned black and eventually the monitor shut down. The five fell stayed silent for a whole minute till Heero spoke up. "I found that video hidden inside the colony records. It has been there for over a year now, most likely been there before the five of them perish inside Libra."

"It answers a number of questions," Trowa concluded.

"And suppose we have another war in our hands," Quatre said, unusually narrowing his eyes.

"Then it is sure to be fun," Duo spoke, ironic really, there war just ended, now there are flung to another one.

A screeching sound surrounded the hangar in an instant. After that, Wufei's s voice come from the speakers but the shrieking sound only subside, still loud enough to contest Wufei's voice.

"Come to the control room, you'd want to see this." He said quickly and turned the intercom off. The guys had covered their ears to prevent it from exploding from the horrible sound but had manage to hear the message from Wufei.

They rush to the control room, as accordance to the message. Opening the wide steel door, the entrance and come into the operation room.

Wufei was waiting for them and lift his hand to a certain direction. They followed his gesture and perceive something that they would have not seen back in the After Colony Era.

Numerous hour glass shape colonies drifted innocently in the vast space, neatly positioned in a line. They were a beautiful sight to behold. Blue colored, opposite side cylinders connected and link together by several large poles. It was truly a work of art.

Their attention shift to hero when he spoke "These would certainly settle it; we are no longer in our own era."

"What are you talking about?" Wufei questioned. "I stumbled on this sight on my way to check on the shuttle. It's gone."

"Heero found a message from Doctor J hidden inside the Colony data. He said that we are currently in a timeline called the Cosmic Era and that the Gundams in the hangar were their doing," Quatre explained. Wufei nodded his head in understanding.

"That explains it, yet what are we supposed to do now?"

Duo turned to look at the enormous hourglasses again "Well we might as better check this place we've supposedly been drag into. We will never know anything until we look," with large grin plastered into his face, clearing enjoying their little dilemma.

The other four mentally face palmed to Duo's childish antics that they have already grown use to over the course of the past year yet never seem get tired of.

"Our best bet is to split up and gather information individually," Trowa suggested, waving his hand around to prove his point.

All nodded in agreement, accepting that it was the best course of action. They could do nothing just sitting around and going to different places would increase the information they would find.

"Since its war, we can use the Gundams in the hangar. Their designs are the same as the Gundams through there is a system in Heavyarms that I don't know about but it doesn't affect the mobility and weaponry so we should live it be until we know what it is," said Trowa.

"There is also an unknown system in Deathscythe," Duo blurted out.

"Safe to say that it's in all of them, back to the topic, where are we heading?" Wufei said.

"Two should stay in space while the other three will go to earth," Heero suggested.

"I suppose I'll go to Earth," Quatre posed.

"I'll go there as well," Heero said.

"I'll explore those hour-glass colonies," Duo said, pointing at them.

"I'll go to earth, same as those two," said Wufei, crossing his arms.

"Then I'm to stay in space, maybe there are other sets of colonies," Trowa wondered.

"But, how are we supposed to go to earth and those colonies? The shuttle wouldn't be near the colony anymore." The platinum haired boy pointed out and was immediate answered by the green eyed youth standing next to him. "We'll use the Gundams to reach our destination."

"Using them so soon before we assess the situation will have an opposite affect to our intentions," Quatre clarified what he meant.

Heero come to the rescue, proposing another idea. "Zero and Nataku will be the only Gundams that will be deployed for now. The others will just have to sit here until further notice. I'll take Duo and Trowa to their destinations while you and Wufei should should go on ahead."

Quatre gave a sign, defeated. "Guess that's the only way."

"It is decided, we should leave as soon as possible. We know next to nothing about this world and the sooner we do, the better," These come from Wufei whom had started to walk away.

"You heard the man. Let's go," announce Duo, following Wufei out the huge metal door and were soon followed by the three. Leaving the control and into the hanger.

They left the colony quietly. Noting that as the have previously suspected, the colony was placed inside the asteroid field. All bid the others good bye and went on their own way.

* * *

><p>Orb colony, Heliopolis<p>

"Brought to you live in Kyuyiong. ZAFT forces continue to pressure the Earth Alliance forces into retreating." A reporter announced, watch by a young boy in his Laptop

"Kira," An approaching boy about the same age as the first and had dark brown hair and grey eyes called out and were accompanied by a girl with orange hair and bluish eyes.

Kira Yamato lifted his head above his computer to face his two friends, Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw.

"Professor Kato has been looking," Tolle informed Kira. "Again, I still haven't finished the work he gave me yesterday," Kira complained, leaning against the railing behind him.

"What's that?" ask Tolle, taking notice of the news being broadcast in Kira's laptop. "Kyuyiong," Kira simply answered.

"If this was taken a week ago, then they probably have already conquered it." Tolle stated, having a disbelieve look. "Do you think the mainland will be ok with Kyuyiong being so near Orb," worried Miriallia after Tolle's statement.

Kira on the other hand had stopped listening to his friend's conversation, His mind drifting off to a memory long ago when his childhood friend moved to Plants in order to avoid the conflict. They made a promise that in the future they would meet again.

"KIRA," Tolle shouted causing Kira to jump a feet away due to him being startled out of his daydreaming. "Come on, let's go, "The grey eyed youngster beckoned his friend whom hurriedly pack his things.

The friends went on their way when Miriallia spotted a classmate of theirs sitting on a bench in the same park they found Kira.

"Hey Trowa, were on our way to the professor. Wanna join us?" she yelled out to him.

The seventeen year old boy looks up from what he was doing. He stared at the three younger teens for a period of time. He nodded in the end.

Just like Kira, Trowa had been engrossed on his laptop. Mirialla thought back to the time they first met him. He had transferred to their school six months ago. Trowa was the silent type and spoke no more than needed. He was a reliable fellow and was only a year older than them.

He became a member of their group soon after Kira approach him. Mirialla thought that he was the lone type so it surprises her that he become friends with them so fast. He has knowledgeable about mechanic and seemed to work as one in the past. He fit well in helping professor Kato along with them and soon enough he become his assistant.

They were now riding towards the factory to meet the professor. Earlier, they had run into a group of their classmates. Apparent Sai Argyle, a friend of theirs sent a letter to Flay Allster who coincidentally was also Kira's crush. Tolle was sure to tease both of them about it later.

* * *

><p>Outside of the colony, unbeknownst to its inhabitants, an Earth Alliance ship dock unto its harbor.<p>

"At last, this ship has safely finished its last mission. Good work, lieutenant La Flaga." The captain of the said ship addressed his officer. "Just doing my duty, Sir." Lieutenant Mu La Flaga told his superior.

"It is still no doubt that if you haven't been here, then this ship would have long since sunk." The captain insisted. Mu merely smiled and turned to five officers approaching him and the Captain, whom saluted.

The two saluted back. "Sir, we are to be transferred to the base," all Five said. "You may go," the captain told the young officers who turned and left the two on their own.

"Do you think they are capable enough?" Mu asks the Captain. "They were hand pick to be the G-pilots. They are surely capable." The captain answered Mu whom nodded and after noticing that he had nothing more to say, also left the captain on his own.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the outskirts of the colony was two ZAFT ship, a Nazca-class and a Laurasia-class.<p>

They have sent their soldiers inside the colony and have already set up bomb one after another inside the military hangar. The only thing left is to detonate them.

Once the commander gave the order, everything fell into a fiery display of explosions.

* * *

><p>Trowa thought to his current situation. He had arrived in Heliopolis five months ago. Upon arrival, he forges some fake documents about himself as a cover and backup he might need in the near future. He enrolled on a school for teenagers his age in order to blend in and a precaution to avoid suspicion from colony officials.<p>

He had also done some snooping around and discovered that despite Heliopolis being a colony of Orb, a neutral nation, it sheltered some Earth forces that used this to their advantages. They used the Morgenroete factory to make new types of mobile suits that were surprisingly Gundams however they were no compared to his own.

The said factory was where they were heading for now along with some classmates he had somehow got along with. They were a lively bunch and Trowa found himself enjoying the time he spent with them.

When they reach Professor Kato's office, the man was nowhere to be seen however Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk, the remaining members of the group were already inside. Trowa noticed that there was also a third occupant of the room and he wasn't the only one.

Tolle ask his friend about him and he answered "Oh, a guest to see the professor. He was apparently told to wait here." Tolle nodded and then proceeds to his work.

All of a sudden, a load tremor shook the ground. Everyone grabbed hold of something to not fall over their feet. When the shaking seize, Sai opened the door to check on the situation and asked a passing workers. "What happened?"

"I don't know"

"We're under attack by ZAFT."

Their eyes widen in shock and proceed in following the workers out and into a safer place however the unknown blond had other things in mind, dashing toward the opposite direction and Kira, worrying about him followed. Trowa, albeit reluctantly followed the two.

When they round the corner, the corridor behind them exploded, releasing the gust of wind and blowing the hat off the blond in the process. Kira was surpring in seeing the blond's face, finding that what he thought was a he was actually a she. "You're a girl."

"What did you think I was?" The blond shoot back angrily.

Kira was speechless to say the least but they were running out of time as another explotion detonated behind them. Trowa pulled the two love bird towards the exit. "Come on, there should still be some shelters around the block."

Trowa told them as he run ahead. He had memorized the interior of the facility while investigating and know his way around. He'd guessed that ZAFT's main priority was the new mobile suits being made inside the facility along with the new ship designed to carry them and this route should take them right to the mobile suits.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the colony, ZAFT soldiers sat waiting if their plan had work. True be told, three large trucks come speeding out of the tunnel they had been watching, carrying mobile suit.<p>

"Just as the Commader predicted," Yazk Joule, a ZAFT red uniform which means elite, commented with a smirk.

"That if we poke them enough, they will come running out of their holes, the naturals are all blockheads, after all," Said Dearka Elsman, looking though the trucks by his telescope.

They signaled their comrades inside the GINNs whom responded by starting to attack the trucks. The groups had also come down the slope and began firing the enemy forces.

"According to the report, there should be five." Yzak remarked. "Are they still inside?"

"Rusty and my squads will go. Yzak, you guys take those three." Athrun Zala, another red uniform told his comrade.

"Okay it's all yours" Yzak confirmed.

When the three reach the end, two mobile suits were right in front of them. The girl broke down in seeing the suits and Kira become silent. Trowa glance at them for a short time before getting back the attention of the two. "Come on."

He pulled the both of them to one of the shelters still available. Kira push a button to let the people inside to let them in.

"Is there still someone out there?"

"Yes! My friends and I need to get in! Please let use in!"

"We're full here"

"There are other shelters on the other blocks. Can't you make it there?"

"Then please take one of my friends! She's a girl!"

"Very well! Sorry!"

The door opened and Kira thrust the girl inside, pushing another button to close it. He turned to Trowa and opened his mouth but Trowa beat him to it. "I'll head to the right block, you go the left. I doubt there would still be space for the both of us." Kira nodded and both slip up, going the opposite direction to where the other is going.

Trowa slip through the disarray of gun fire, effectively knocking out a soldier and taking his weapon, exchanging fires with ZAFT and Earth forces soldiers alike, his goal preventing them from activating the mobile suits however it seemed that he was too late as a soldier board one mobile suits and soon enough another as well.

He could no longer do anything there and simply took cover when both stated to fight, destroying the ceiling in doing so.

A/N: Thanks to those that have read, followed, favorite and reviewed this story. It makes me happy that it is getting a good response.

Sorry if it took to long to post the second chapter but I was bombarded with work for the last couple of weeks and couldn't find any time to write or type for that matter. Just a bit of explanation. Thanks again.

P.S

I did not manage to double check these chapter so there might have been some repeated words or wrong spelling. I apologize for that.

SEPT77223MER


End file.
